


The Little Slut

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Sam, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, College Student Dean, Dark Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sharing a Bed, Top Dean, brothers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Dean, beautiful, funny, and interesting Dean, turned out to be everything Cas wanted, and needed. He took Castiel to the club for the first time, then he made him drink a beer for the first time, and before he was aware of it, Castiel wished he would be his first time, too.He could have been, if it wasn't for his love for his stupid little brother





	The Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Маленькая шлюха (The Little Slut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209769) by [daria_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose)



> Prompt : Let me start with, I do not hate Castiel BUT I keep re reading this brilliant fic by Nisaki which has unrequited!Destiel and I have such a hankering for Wincest where Dean is so totally gone on Sam and I mean completely and utterly and Cas is jealous. Sam may or may not know of Cas' feelings and Cas may or may not turn out to be a negative character. AU or not. I'll leave all the details to you of course but unrequited Destiel with Wincest. (Works with Misha and J2 as well.) Thanks~

The first time they met, Castiel wouldn’t have think for an instant that they could be friend. Dean Winchester was everything he hates: He kept talking, making unfunny jokes, and, most of all, putting the attention on himself. Not that he could blame anyone: Dean was glorious. The most beautiful man he ever seen.

How fair is it, to find someone you hate so beautiful?

It was their first day ate college and when Castiel found out that they were sharing a room for the next of the year, he wanted to call his parents to pick him up.

But Dean, beautiful, funny, and interesting Dean, turned out to be everything Cas wanted, and needed. He took Castiel to the club for the first time, then he made him drink a beer for the first time, and before he was aware of it, Castiel wished he would be his first time, too.

 

The second year, they shared a room again, much to Castiel happiness.

That’s when things went bad.

Because the second years of college was also the year Sam Winchester came to live with them.

Of course, Dean would talk about Sam sometimes, and maybe if Castiel hadn’t been so busy looking inside his beautiful green eyes, he would have seen that something wasn’t right. But he didn’t, not until it was too late. Not until 15 years old Sam was walking in their room, a bag with all his belonging inside, tucked under Dean arms like a scared puppy.

“He had a fight with our parents. My dad and him never got along, and our mother in law just want him away, you know? I can’t let him go back”

“Hey, your family is my family, right?” Castiel said, his hand resting innocently on Dean knee.

Maybe somewhere in Castiel brain, he thought that he could buy Sam friendship, and that Sam would recommend to his brother. “Hey Dean, I think you should bang your best friend”

But this idea died after the first month that Sam spent with them.

Dean would dedicate all his days, minutes, and seconds to Sam, day and night. Even after Castiel suggested that one of them should sleep on the coach, they still chose to sleep in Dean single bed, forcing them to sleep as close as possible.

When one was taking a shower, the other would go in the bathroom to make sure they were still able to talk.

When Dean had to study at the library, Sam would go with him, always sitting next to each other, until there wasn’t any more room.

It was stupid, to be jealous of Sam. He was Dean brother, he was having a hard time, and they always been close.

“Do you think that things will get better between Sam and your parents?” He asked one day, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“I don’t know, man” Dean licked his lips uncomfortably. “I mean, probably. But I… I don’t want Sam to go. I missed him so much last year, he’s a part of me, the other side of my soul. I can’t… It was hard enough to leave him the first time”

It was stupid to be jealous of Sam until it wasn’t. Until Sam, slutty little Sam with his too short t-shirt and his too long legs, walked in front of Castiel with hickeys on his throat. He didn’t leave their room. Castiel did, but Sam and Dean spent the weekend here, all by themselves.

That’s when he started to notice the way they would look at each other, how Sam looked at Dean like he owned the moon, and how Dean would look at Sam like he was the moon. It was the little touches between them, just a brush of the hand sometimes, too much times. It was the way Sam would always, always end up into Dean arms, and even on his laps sometimes.

“Dean? Are you sleeping?” Sam whispered

“I was” He said, groaning “What do you want?”

“Nothing, I just… It’s cool that I stay here, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“I don’t know, Castiel… Castiel doesn’t seem to like me”

Castiel couldn’t help but smiled. Of course, he didn’t like him. How could he? Sam was the bitch who was trying to steal what was his.

“Of course, he likes you, Sammy. How could he not?” Dean voice was softer than anything Cas ever heard. It was like a sweet melody that you can’t stop listening, angels rubbing your ears. He closed his eyes, picturing Dean talking to him instead of Sam. “You’re perfect, Sammy”

Sammy. Always this stupid nickname. While Dean would shorter his name, reducing it to _Cas_ , his buddy, he would make Sam’s one longer, _Sammy_ , my Sam, the one that deserved that he takes extra time to say his name.

He hated him. Hated him with all his soul, all his body.

So, he started to fight back. He wouldn’t leave them alone, not a single minute.

When they were watching a movie, he made sure to be right between them, preventing Sam to put his head on Dean chest and his legs on top of his, like he did so many times. When it was time to sleep, he would stay awake as much as possible, knowing full well that Sam wouldn’t do anything as long as he was awake.

But nothing worked. Dean would still smile for Sam, would still cock his favorite food, even if it was vegetables and that he hated it. He would still to Sam with the same interest, his eyes shinning with love and proudness.

Oh, how he wished they could go back to how things were before. When they would spend their days together, talking and laughing, and when Sam was just a face on Dean’s phone and pictures. Sam and Dean used to text every day, but between school and homework, Castiel never played that much attention. He wished he had.

He spent the weekend with his parents, trying to clear his head and to think of a way to have Dean back, to show him that he was there, ready for him, his best friend, his buddy, and not his fucking brother.

But when he came back to the room, confident as ever, he found himself in front of Dean beautiful ass, trusting in and out of Sammy, whispering loving and sweet things in his ear while Sam was moaning like the little slut he was, begging Dean to please go stronger, deeper, faster. Dean would do anything Sam asked him, as always.

It was a bad accident, but maybe not. Because this, this was the proof he needed.

 

One call. One single call, and Daddy Winchester was here, dragging his youngest son away from his pervert big brother, ignoring the way they would scream, the way Sam would fight back, or the way Dean face was painted in blood.

“He can’t do that, he can’t, I didn’t force him, I didn’t Cas, I didn’t” Dean cried, his head on Castiel lap

“I know, Dean, I know” He sighed, trying to hide his smile as much as possible “Come on, let me clean your face”

Maybe he shouldn’t have try to kiss Dean this fast, maybe he should have been patient. But the little slut was gone, and he wanted Dean back, wanted him for himself.

Because no matters how hard he cried, how he begged, how he told Dean he loved him, that he did this for them, for him to be happy, and loved, and Christ, can’t he see that? Can’t he see that everything he did was for him? But Dean wouldn’t even look at him.

Next time he saw Dean, it was on the missing news, with John Winchester telling the world how his youngest son just ran away with his rapist of big brother, with nothing but a bag and Dean’s impala.

If Castiel could go back in time, he would poison the little slut during his very first night here.


End file.
